


Sam Winchester is #Whipped

by lostinadreamnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also youre #whipped too lmao, everyone is fucking gay in this show, gabriel is lactose intolerant because i said so fuck off, happ borth, idk why lmao, ily bro, sam is w e a k, you bisexual disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinadreamnow/pseuds/lostinadreamnow
Summary: gabriel is lactose intolerant but still loves begging sam for ice creamdean and cas are just gay





	Sam Winchester is #Whipped

For someone who's lactose intolerant, Gabriel certainly does love sweets. Chocolate, cake, ice cream, smoothies, milkshakes, you name it, he loves it.

That endearing fact right there is exactly why Sam fell in love with him. 

Well, besides the flirting and tons of sexual innuendos Gabe likes to use on him, and the fact that he's actually really good looking.

\-----------

As soon as he sees Sam, Gabriel runs up to him, face flushed and sweaty. "Sam-I-Am! C'mon, let's go get ice cream!" Sam rolls his eyes at the new nickname, cocking an eyebrow at the last part.

"Aren't you lactose intolerant, though?" Gabriel huffs and pouts, and Sam has to physically hold himself back from reaching forward and kissing the shorter in public.

"So? That's never stopped you before! Ice cream, please?" The archangel begs, and Sam rolls his eyes and nods. 

"Fine, but when you come whining about your stomach again, remember that you're the one who did this to yourself," the brunet grins and pinches Gabe's cheek, and the shorter slaps his hands away, pouting. 

"Yeah, yeah, you say it every time. Now let's go!" The archangel pulls the younger Winchester along, heading to the market to buy some ice cream. 

\-----------

The two sit on the couch, bowls of ice cream in their laps as they watch Avengers: Infinity War. 

"This is so sad," Gabe mumbles as Gamora's thrown over the cliff. "Alexa, play Despacito," Sam snorts, shoving his spoon in his mouth to keep from laughing at Gabriel's stupid jokes. 

"Can we watch at least one movie without you making a Despacito joke?" He mumbles through a mouthful of ice cream, and Gabriel shrugs.

"I dunno, can we?" Sam groans and takes the shorter's bowl, then shoves him off the couch. Gabe whines from the floor, pouting. "You're mean, Sam-moose!"

"And you're mean for making Despacito jokes during Infinity War." The brunet retorts, helping the archangel up and handing him his ice cream back. The remaining hour of the movie is spent on silence, the only thing breaking it is both males bursting into tears during the Peter Parker scene.

\-----------

Sam can hear loud whines from the other room and braces himself, smiling at the shorter boy once he steps in the room. 

"Samantha, my tummy hurts!" Gabriel cries, flopping onto the couch next to him. The taller shrugs and pulls Gabe onto his lap, the blond groaning at the movements and curling up. 

"I told you, you shouldn't have eaten that ice cream," Sam murmurs, pressing a soft, quick kiss to Gabriel's forehead. Gabe whimpers and moves closer, pressing his face into Sam's stomach.

"Well, yeah, but can you blame me? It's ice cream!" The words he says are muffled and Sam lets out a small chuckle, running his hands soothingly through the boy's hair. The shorter purrs and mumbles something Sam can't hear.

"What'd you say?" He inquires, looking down and shifting, his feet now resting on the opposite arm rest, and his head on top of the one behind him. Gabriel curls up more, wrapping his short arms around Sam's torso, and his legs around his lover's waist. 

"I said I love you," the response is clear and sincere, and Sam smiles, kissing Gabriel's forehead again, then his cheek. 

"Love you too, Angel." 

\-----------

"Yo, Cas, are you seein' this?" Dean's peeking into the room where Sam and Gabe are sleeping, cuddled up together peacefully. Castiel pads over to Dean, coffee cup in his hand, nuzzling into the other's neck as they stare at the pair. 

"Ah, yes, it seems Gabriel and Sam are infatuated with each other. Or, at least, romantically involved with each other." Cas mumbles, voice soft and tired. Dean grins and kisses his boyfriend's cheek, then takes the coffee cup from him. The older Winchester ushers the younger Novak upstairs, and they head into his bedroom, both kicking off their shoes. 

"Love you, Cassie," Dean presses his lips to Castiel's, quick and gentle, then lays down, opening his arms for Cas. Cas smiles and slides into the bed next to his boyfriend, snuggling into his arms, and slowly, Cas falls asleep, Dean following him a few moments afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> so i made this for my friend's birthday which is today!! happy bday des! 💙💙


End file.
